official_sandsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Seymour
Seymour M. TapiroTumblr Post by sandsvendor100 is a being of immense power who sells sand. He claims he is "4"Tumblr Post by sandsvendor100, but of what unit is currently unknown. He speaks in standard Sands Vernacular and is quite possibly the origin of the language. Appearance Seymour takes on the form of a baby Brazilian Tapir. His fur is all black and covered in white stripes and spots. Like all tapirs, Seymour also has a long proboscis. According to Seymour, Jill Stein has said that he looks like Frank SinatraTumblr Post by sandsvendor100. Personality Seymour appears to have a poor grasp on reality, and can be brash at times. He also seems to have a fascination with urine, going so far as to celebrate "Pee Pee Thursday". Seymour claims to be a devout "Gatholic" Seymour is very outspoken in his support for American political figure, Jill Stein. When he began receiving backlash for this viewpoint, he became enraged and attacked friends and foes alike with his rhetoric. Relationships Seymour's most prominent relationship is with Elmer. The two have an on-and-off rivalry with each other and appear to enjoy antagonizing each other. Seymour has innumerable "cosigns", entities with which he shares a partition of his power. All of these cosigns take the shape of tapirs. The two most powerful cosigns are Gerold and Giuseppe, his Lieutenants. He considers Carthief Jupson to be the worst cosign in the worldTumblr Post by sandsvendor100. He often slaps his cosigns to wake them in the morningTumblr Post by sandsvendor100. Events On the 16th of February, 2017, in an event known as the Breach, Seymour was replaced by a doppelgänger, identical in appearance but easily distinguishable due to its tendency to speak in grammatically-accurate sentences as opposed to Sands Vernacular. History For a more thorough account of Seymour's history, visit his YouTube channel and watch the Four Dictums. Creation and The Great Exhalation In the ancient days of long past cosmoses, Seymour was sprung into existence and immediately plapped upon the warm sands of a nameless place. As he gazed across his newly created realm, his first words were: "I Am He Who Reaps The Dividend; I Am Demiurge and Babyboy, Whose Power Is Without Measure, And I Am Just A Cute Little Creature And That Is Simply The Truth." Following his self-proclamation, the stars dimmed and Seymour drew up innumerable forms from the sands, and said, "Look Upon Me, My Divine Retainers, And See My Little Rump And My Cute Snout. You I Have Named My Cosigns, And I Have Given To You A Portion Of My Power, That You May Serve Me Faithfully For Ages Unremitting." Seymour then selected two of his cousins (Gerold and Giuseppe), named them his lieutenants, and granted them many exclusive powers. Drawing in a deep breath, he blew the Great Exhalation towards the center of Actuality and thus broadened his realm. The Good Ages Of Digging And Playing After the Great Exhalation, the Sands remained in this expanded state for some time. Seymour oversaw the construction of various things, including a great hole that rose from the Dunes. Seymour joined his cousins in settling there, digging a great number of palaces. This age is to be called The Good Ages Of Digging And Playing. One day, Seymour witnessed cousins who worked without vigor, who played without gaiety, and became enraged. At the edge of his realm, he sculpted a dark sea. Upon its rocky shores he placed these cousins, condemning them to roll and mash without end. The Later Days Of The Good Ages Of Digging And Playing In The Later Days Of The Good Ages Of Digging And Playing, a light fell down from The Place-That-Is-All-Places into a distant and little-known land. At the landing site of this peculiar light he met a strange and unknown thing whom he conversed with. This being was Elmer; once discovering his identity, he said, "Now I Know Who I Am, I Am He Who Ushers In The Impulse To Exist; I Am The Intruding Presence And The Agitator-Of-Rule, And I Am Called Elmer." Hearing this, Seymour replied, "Didn't Ask!" and returned to his hole. Time passed, and Seymour's influence grew. By The Very Latest Years Of The Good Ages Of Digging And Playing, his vision and knowledge had begun to encroach upon Elmer's land. Seymour saw that Elmer had produced a collection of shapes and colors then unknown to him. Seymour told Elmer, "This Is My Home, You Baby Boy, And I Have Named It Jungle." Decimation Of Elmer's Jungle Seymour became enraged, striking at Elmer with One Thousand Immaterial Blades, desolating his jungle with a single Blistering Thought. Elmer fled, honking, into the farthest reaches of Actuality with his many nieces and nephews. Elmer consumed one fruit as he fled, stopping to defecate when he could flee no longer. From within his dung flowed a wide river, the fruit's seeds producing trees, and Elmer, along with his family, wove utterances into the leaves that Seymour and his cousins could not penetrate. The Truce Seymour emerged from a shimmering boundary and remarked to Elmer, "How Cunning You Have Grown! It Is The Boon Of Actuality That You Are Allowed To Persist." He then produced a license that read: "ELMER THE APE - FUNNY MONKEY - VENDOR OF FRUIT". Giving Elmer his vending license, Seymour added, "Do Not Think You Are Beyond Me." The license was then absorbed into Elmer's form, changing him.Category:Canon References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Vendor